1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a transmitting apparatus, a receiving apparatus, and control methods thereof, and more particularly, to a transmitting apparatus and a receiving apparatus which use an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) scheme, and control methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, broadcasting communication service has been characterized by a multifunction, wideband, and high quality. In particular, with development of electronic technology, a high-end broadcasting receiving apparatus such as a high-definition digital television (HDTV) and a mobile or portable devices such as a smartphone have been increasingly spread, and thus demands on various broadcasting signal receiving methods or supports for various broadcasting services have also been growing.
As one example to meet such demands, broadcasting communication standards such as the Digital Video Broadcasting the Second Generation European Terrestrial (DVB-T2) have been developed. The DVB-T2 is currently employed in 35 countries or more in the whole world including Europe. The DVB-T2 realizes increase in transmission capacity and high bandwidth efficiency by applying the latest technology such as a low density parity check (LDPC) coding method, a 256 quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) method, or the like, and thus the DVB-T2 may provide various services of high quality in a limited band such as an HDTV.
The DVB-T2 uses a guard interval fraction to prevent interference between adjacent signals. The guard interval fraction may be differently defined according to a fast Fourier transform (FFT) size, and thus an inserted pilot pattern may be changed.
Thus, there is a need for new definition for the guard interval fraction differently set according to the FFT size, and the pilot pattern determined according to the guard interval fraction.